Lost in New York
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Kari and the other DigiDestined are in New York to help Mimi but when Kari gets separated she is reunited with an old friend...Willis.


I searched around yet found no one... I picked a great time to tie my shoe.

I noticed an old wooden bench and decided to sit down while I thought of a way to find the others. I'm sure Davis is freaking out by now; Gatomon and TK are probably pretty worried too.

"Kari?"

I turned my head and smiled at the friendly face looking over at me.

"Hi Willis," I greeted.

"What are you doing in America?" he questioned as he sat down close to me on the bench.

"I'm here with the rest of the digi destined, Mimi called us and asked for our help but I guess I won't be of much help since I lost the others," I explained.

"Your digivice can't track them?"

I pulled my digivice out of my pocket but I couldn't pick up any signals. I looked back at Willis and shook my head.

"Well if you want somewhere to stay you can come back with me to my place until we figure out how to reunite you with the others," Willis suggested.

"That would be great thanks," I smiled.

Willis stood up and offered me a hand. I graciously accepted it then we began walking.

"So why are you here?" I questioned.

"The twins were taking a nap so I decided to talk advantage of the alone time and go for a walk. And somehow I ended up here," Willis answered.

We walked together quietly until we came onto a busy street. Willis moved closer to me and held onto my hand.

"I don't want to lose you," he stated. Although I'm sure that wasn't his real reason.

We soon came across an average sized house. It was plain white with a large yard.

Willis unlocked the door and then we walked inside. He looked at the couch in the living room to see the twins were still fast asleep. They must have been battling recently because they were both in their in-training forms.

"We can go hang out in my room so we don't wake them," Willis commented.

I nodded and followed him into the bedroom. He closed the door behind me then sat down on his bed.

"So how do you suppose we find the others?" I asked.

"I guess you could email them if you really want to find them," Willis replied.

"What do you mean if I really want to fine them?" I questioned.

"Well it's just that we haven't seen each other in a long time and I enjoy hanging out with you but if you want to leave that's fine," Willis responded.

I sat down next to him on the bed, "I'd like to stay here with you."

"Won't Davis get jealous?" Willis laughed.

"If anything I think TK would get more jealous than Davis."

"Huh, why?"

"TK and I have been friends for as long as we can remember, we both care a lot about each other," I explained.

"You're not dating or anything are you?"

"No why?"

"Because if you were then I wouldn't do this," Willis stated before kissing me.

His lips were soft against mine. It was an interesting sensation for me since I have never kissed anyone before, much different than a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled away and looked at me with his sky blue eyes.

"You know you're really cute," he smiled.

I couldn't help but blush.

As he leaned in for another kiss I hesitated then leaned away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that I'm a little confused, I thought you were just acting like you liked me to make Davis jealous," I stated.

"I really like you Kari. With me having the trait of Destiny I guess I have just thought that there was a reason I met you in New York and then again in Colorado. I think you came into my life for a reason and now I know there is no one is this world not Davis, TK or anyone else that can love you as much as I do," Willis admitted.

"Willis..."

"Kari, tell me you don't feel the same way about me and I'll back off but I think we could be really great together."

He sat and waited for my answer. I tried to figure out the right words in my head but nothing was working out right so I went for the next best thing. I kissed him.

After a few heavenly moments of kissing, the kiss turned into something more but not much more.

* * *

I looked down at my digivice and noticed the late time. I quickly typed an email to the others telling them where I was.

"Promise to email me when you get home?" Willis smiled.

I nodded then added, "Hopefully we can meet up the in digital world to save us the airplane ride."

"When are they going to be here?"

"Knowing Davis they could be here any minute," I responded.

Willis held onto my face and passionately kissed me one last time.

We heard a loud knock on the door so we got off the bed and went to answer it.

"KARI!" Davis yelled the second the door opened.

"Davis I'm right here, you don't have to yell," I stated.

"You better not have laid a hand on my Kari," Davis threatened as he turned to face Willis.

"Oh brother not this again," I sighed.

"Good to see you again," TK smiled.

"Yeah, where are the others?" I questioned.

"They are waiting outside," TK answered.

"Well I should probably get going, bye Willis," I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

Davis and TK's mouths hung open as I walked past them and over to the others.

"Are you two together?" Davis whined as he moved two of his fingers together.

"Yeah," I smiled before turning to TK, "Are you okay with that?"

"If you're happy then I'm happy," TK forced a smile.

"You're the best," I smiled.

As we walked away from Willis's house I looked back for one last time. I saw Willis standing in the doorway. I waved to him and then blew him a kiss. I saw him smile and then he pretended to catch the kiss in his hand. He waved back and mouthed what I think was 'I love you'. Although I'm not sure my feelings are that strong yet, I know what Willis and I have is special.

**I just watched the digimon movie and I was thinking about how cute of a couple Willis and Kari would make. I went on this site and realized there was very little fan fiction about them so I decided to write one. If you noticed there is also a little Takari hinted. **


End file.
